tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tranquil Guardians
'''Tranquil Guardians '''are one of the two species of Daedra that were created by Raydin Steelfang to populate the plane of Euphoria. They serve as guardians of the plane and are extremely difficult to defeat. They cannot be summoned upon Mundus by anyone except by the Steelfang family, as they cannot actually be conjured via normal conjuration. They are the male equivalent of the Daedric Succubi. Appearance and Personality All Tranquil Guardians have relatively handsome, feminine faces and straight white hair, being almost simple variations of their creators. All of them have blue eyes and a very pale complexion. All tranquil guardians also have two pairs of angel like wings made of energy, one large pair above a small pair, which can be transformed into tentacles if necessary. They wear silvery white armor what has golden filigree on it. All carry a silvery sword with blades made of pure light. Tranquil Guardians are very calm all the time, as befits their name, even when they do battle and are killing many, many enemies. They also seem totally devoid of emotion, except towards the Daedric Succubi that share their plane, with whom they might share a romantic relationship. They can actually reproduce with the Daedric Succubi, which is the reason that Raydin's army of Daedra is able to constantly expand. They are the only known race of daedra that reproduce. All Tranquil Guardians, contrary to belief, have their own free will, sense of individuality, and personality. They are not bound to listen to their summoner and unlike most daedra, they will fight at their summoner's side till they are dispelled or their bodies are destroyed. Their obedience to the Steelfang family is due to pure unflinching loyalty. They cannot be conjured via normal means, but are rather asked to come by violating the boundaries of space and time. Powers and Abilities. All Tranquil guardians are powerful mages and can use powerful mental magic to attack their enemies. They can also eject massive magicka flares, beams and bolts for attack as a devastating form of energy projection. All Tranquil Guardians can manipulate electromagnetism, the weak force and gravity. Also, all Tranquil Guardians possess vitakinesis and can bend life. Tranquil Guardian wings can turn into tendrils to attack enemies. A single Tranquil Guardian can level a sizeable portion of a city, or even the whole city, given enough time. All are very powerful swordsmen with unnatural speed, strength and persistence on the battlefield. This makes even summoning one a huge threat to an opponent. However, the only people who can summon Tranquil Guardians have no need of them in the first place. Only up to one Tranquil Guardian might be summoned at any one time, even by Raydin, which limits their usefulness in battle. Siris Steelfang and Horus Steelfang are the only known individuals who can summon more. Horus can summon up to seven, Siris an entire army. All Tranquil Guardians, as suggested by their wings, are capable of flight, allowing them to cover large distances in a short time. In Euphoria, Tranquil Guardians become nigh omnipotent and invincible. This makes it impossible to battle them in their home field. Tranquil Guardians emit light at all times and cast no shadows. They will burn everyone around them if the do not control their light emission. Tranquil Guardians are probably the most powerful daedra ever created by any being. They are easily capable of overpowering almost all other forms of daedra within a short period of time. Most powerful mages already have issues dealing with them. People who do not know magic stand absolutely no chance. The Steelfang Family cannot be affected by the omnipotent powers of a Tranquil Guardian in Euphoria, although they can be affected by the normal magical attacks. They have absolute command over the Tranquil Guardians. The line of command starts from Siris as the supreme commander. He is followed by Horus, then Lucina and Raydin. The others have equal priority. Tranquil guardians will always listen to Siris above others. Known Summoners Below are the list of people who are capable of summoning a Tranquil Guardian for their use: * Raydin Steelfang * Siris Steelfang (can summon multiple) * Annalyse Steelfang * Isis Steelfang * Horus Steelfang (can summon multiple) * Lucina Sea-Born * Virlomi * Other members of Steelfang family (not always demonstrated) As of current, only Raydin, Siris, Horus and Annalyse have demonstrated the summoning of a Tranquil Guardian. Even then, summoning Tranquil Guardians remain a rare event, as the more ubiquitous Daedric Succubus can be summoned far more easily and provides comparable firepower, although Daedric Succubi are far more fragile. Trivia * Tranquil Guardians are similar to angels. * A Tranquil Guardian is roughly equal in power to a weaker member of the Shadow Watch or Steelfang family. * All Tranquil Guardians possess powers like a Steelfang Vampire, except weaker, as Raydin made them in his image. Siris has since altered them so they do not look like clones of Raydin (They are thankful to him for it...). * Tranquil Guardian armor is based on that of the Archangel Tyrael from the game Diablo. Their swords are based on Tyrael's sword. * Unlike most Daedra, Tranquil Guardians talk and act like mortals. While they are still obviously daedra, it makes them more tolerable to most people, since they are practically mortals, anatomy wise. * Tranquil Guardians will second guess their summoner if they give a tactically unsound order. They might even disobey, since they aren't bound to obey. The only person they obey completely is Siris. * Most Tranquil Guardian perform mundane guard duties for the Steelfang family, patrolling Euphoria around the clock. Category:Races